once again
by chansootrash
Summary: sehun mempunyai banyak kesempatan, namun ia terlalu takut untuk memutuskan. (hunhan - angst - yaoi) oneshoot [completed]


sachimalff © _once again_

oh sehun – lu han

 _yaoi – highschool!au – timetravel (kinda) – safe rated – mindfuck – angst (kinda?)_

 _warning : mindfuck, confusing, time-changing, using some inappropriate words, chara death_

 _i own nothing but idea. sehun belongs to luhan and vice versa coz they're meant to be lol._

—o—o—o—o—

sehun mempunyai banyak kesempatan, namun ia terlalu takut untuk memutuskan.

 **i**

sehun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia sadar bahwa ia masih punya _hati_.

oh sehun adalah contoh dari kesempurnaan dalam dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan.

ia masih asing dengan semua ini. masih terasa salah. masih terasa getir.

sebuah tempat di antara hijau, putih, cokelat dan merah. ia masih ingat bagaimana putih sangat cocok dengan kulit luhan, cokelat serupa dengan warna rambutnya, dengan beberapa warna putih dari salju yang turun dari langit, menutupi warna hijau rerumputan di depan sana, dan merah—

sehun mematung seakan-akan jika ia bergerak, dunia akan meninggalkannya.

sehun benci ditinggalkan karena selama ini tak pernah ada yang tinggal di sisinya.

dan ketika seseorang dengan rambut cokelat madu dan kulit putih, yang mana mata besarnya bersinar cerah melawan hitamnya dunia, yang mana senyumnya begitu tulus melawan kejamnya takdir, ia mendorongnya jauh-jauh. sehun pikir biarkan saja, biarkan saja ia sendiri. toh ia sudah terbiasa sendiri.

tapi lagi-lagi ia salah. mungkin suara retak di hatinya yang bilang ini semua salah. mungkin kosong di relung jiwanya yang berteriak minta ampun, memohon supaya sehun berhenti mendorong semua orang yang masuk dalam kehidupannya.

tapi lagi-lagi ini semua terasa begitu salah.

sehun mematung seakan-akan jika ia bergerak, dunia akan meninggalkannya.

lalu ia menolak bergerak barang satu inci.

sehun mematung seakan-akan jika ia bergerak, dunia akan meninggalkannya.

lalu yang ia rasakan hanyalah matanya yang mulai pedih dan menjadi tak fokus, kabur, kabur, kabur, dan kabur.

sehun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia sadar bahwa ia masih punya _hati_. sehun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia—

 _tes, tes, tes._

menangis.

merah itu—jangan sampai menjadi darah.

sehun mematung karena ia begitu bodoh untuk bergerak, begitu tolol untuk berlari menyelamatkannya.

padahal itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

karena selama ini, sehun mempunyai banyak kesempatan, namun ia terlalu takut untuk memutuskan. dan kali ini ia masih terlalu takut untuk memutuskan.

"Cepat tolong anak ini!"

"Oh Tuhan! Dia kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Telepon polisi sekarang juga!"

"...tabrak lari."

"...rumah sakit..."

"Denyut nadinya..."

 _sehun, larilah._

namun sehun tetap mematung, membuang jauh-jauh suara-suara samar yang mencoba masuk menyelinap dalam pikirannya.

 _sehun, dia luhan._

sehun menggeleng keras-keras. tidak, itu bukan luhan.

 _sehun, ini kesempatan terakhirmu_.

menggeleng. sehun tahu ia masih punya seribu kesempatan karena sehun selalu punya banyak kesempatan. luhan akan selalu memberinya kesempatan dan sehun akan terus menolaknya, namun—sehun selalu punya banyak kesempatan... _kan_?

 _sehun, merah itu darah._

sehun ingin punya satu milyar lagi kesempatan atau paling tidak, ia ingin _**memutar waktu**_.

sehun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia sadar bahwa ia masih punya _hati_. namun ketika ia memfokuskan pandangannya dan maniknya menangkap warna merah, ia tahu jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan. dua, mungkin. atau tiga.

dan semuanya menghitam.

sebuah tempat di antara hijau, putih, cokelat dan merah. kulit putih luhan yang kontras dengan rambut cokelat madunya tergeletak diam di atas hijau rumput yang sebagian telah tertutup salju, sebagian lagi berwarna merah, menjalar keluar dari mulut dan sebagian menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

 _merah_.

 **ii**

sehun terbangun dengan tepukan ringan di bahunya. ia merasa bahwa kepalanya sungguh berat, seperti baru tertimpa beban besar, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkatnya, menoleh kearah sebuah suara yang terasa familiar.

"Kau tertidur lagi, _man_."

suara jongin.

sehun mencoba sebisanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kemana saja. ia berani bersumpah bahwa terakhir kali matanya terbuka dan dalam keadaan sadar, ia berada di sebuah jalan dengan rerumputan hijau dan salju pertama dan—

ia ingin membuka mulutnya, bersuara, menjerit, bertanya kepada siapa saja _di mana luhan? di mana luhan? di mana luhan?_

mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada satu silabel-pun yang keluar. ia ingin mengulurkan tangannya pada jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya, bertanya ada apa ini, di mana luhan, bagaimana keadaannya, apa yang ter—

"Kau tahu, anak-anak sedang memberinya pelajaran."

sehun menoleh kearah jongin walau otaknya tak menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya.

"Apa?"

pertanyaan itu meluncur saja tanpa ia sadari, dan kemudian ia ingat akan percakapan ini. ia pernah mengalaminya. ia _pernah_ melakukan hal ini. ia—memutar waktu?

"Luhan. Sahabatmu." jongin menyeringai kearah sehun, yang mana membuat jantung sehun kehilangan satu kali detaknya.

"Dia bukan sahabatku, berengsek!"

sehun tahu ini salah. ini sungguh tak benar. ia tak menginginkannya. tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia suarakan, tak bisa melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. ia ingin berteriak jangan sakiti luhan! tinggalkan ia sendiri!—namun yang terjadi hanyalah dengusan kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Oh yeah, dan apa yang terjadi dengan—whoa, _dude_ ,lihat siapa yang datang!"

sehun hapal bagian ini. sehun tahu skenario masa lalu ini.

sebagian otaknya berteriak agar ia tak menoleh, agar ia tak mengikuti arah pandang jongin, agar ia tak—

menemukan sosok luhan yang berlari kearahnya.

sehun ingin menghantam jongin yang berbisik— _faggot_ —saat sosok luhan mendekat kearah mereka berdua. sehun ingin berkata bahwa _jangan memanggil luhan seperti itu_ dan _tolong hentikan ini semua_ namun ia tak kuasa.

"Se—Sehun..."

"Sehun, singkirkan homo ini dari hadapanku."

sehun ingin berteriak _diam saja kau berengsek_ dan menendang jauh-jauh jongin dari sisinya. ia ingin memeluk luhan, yang keadaannya sama mengenaskannya dengan kilas-kilas kejadian ini—karena ini adalah masa lalu dan sehun tahu ia sedang pergi ke masa lalu. bukan untuk membenarkan semuanya yang salah, bukan.

sehun merasa ini semua begitu salah.

"Sehun..."

sehun ingin menangis kala melihat memar di wajah luhan, merah menghiasi sekitar pipi dan hidung mungilnya. sehun ingin mendekapnya, ingin mengatakan _tolong jangan pergi, jangan beranjak dari sini, maafkan aku, kembalilah, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, tolong jangan berhenti mengejarku, kali ini jangan berhenti karena aku tahu bagaimana akhirnya_ namun Tuhan seolah tak mengizinkannya berbicara, dan yang keluar hanyalah—

"Minggir."

sehun ingin menjerit dan menangis, meminta maaf pada luhan, berkata _tidak, aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya_ dan berlutut di depannya jika memang itu bisa membuat sirat kecewa dan terluka di mata luhan sirna.

sehun ingin berkata _luhan tolong jangan berlari, kembalilah dan aku akan memelukmu, aku akan bersikap baik padamu, kita ulang semua dari awal, luhan, luhan, luhan._

namun seolah tak cukup, sehun kembali berkata—

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

sebuah suara di pikiran sehun mengatakan _berhenti, tolong hentikan_ namun mulut sehun terus berkata tanpa diperintah, seakan menolaknya untuk mengubah satu detik saja di masa lalu—masa ini.

" _Gay_ sepertimu tak seharusnya memanggil namaku seperti itu."

sehun ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa untukku dan kau pikir kau—apa? Sahabatku? Temanku? Berhenti berharap, _faggot_."

sehun bersumpah bahwa tatapan sakit luhan saat itulah yang membuatnya berhenti bernapas, dan itu membuatny sakit. ia ingin berkata, _luhan aku minta maaf, aku ingin kau kembali, tolong jangan berlari, tolong hentikan tatapan itu karena aku juga merasakan sakitnya_ namun yang terjadi—

(sehun sudah mengetahui ini akan terjadi tapi jiwa yang berada dalam dirinya terus berteriak memanggil luhan)

—luhan berlari.

sehun ingin membuka suaranya,berteriak agar luhan berhenti atau ia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup.

ini terasa begitu salah.

sehun terbangun dari pikirannya sendiri ketika merasakan getaran ponsel miliknya di saku celananya, sebelum melirik kearah jongin yang menyumpah serapah sambil berlalu meninggalkan sehun sendirian di koridor.

' _Sehun, tolong bibi, Luhan tidak membawa ponselnya hari ini jadi bibi bingung bagaimana memberitahunya. Beritahu Luhan sekarang juga untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat ayahnya dirawat. Tolong bibi, Sehun. Ini hal penting, ayah Luhan sedang kritis. Terimakasih, nak.'_

sehun tahu jika ini adalah masa lalu, ia pasti sedang merutuk dalam hati. hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan di sekolahan adalah bertemu, bahkan berbicara dengan luhan.

luhan si manusia penyuka sesama jenis. luhan si sampah. luhan menjijikkan. luhan menjijikkan. menjijikkan. menjijikkan.

sedangkan sehun adalah contoh dari kesempurnaan.

tak ada alasan bagi sang sempurna untuk dekat-dekat—bahkan berbicara—dengan orang menjijikkan seperti luhan.

bahkan jika luhan adalah teman masa kecilnya. bagi sehun, masa lalu adalah masa lalu. sekarang, yang ada hanyalah kehidupan mereka berdua yang kontras. sehun sudah terlalu nyaman sendirian tanpa siapapun di sisinya. sehun sudah cukup bahagia tanpa orang lain karena—hey, sehun adalah epitom dari kesempurnaan, sedangkan luhan adalah sesuatu yang akan disandingkan dengan semua kata bersifat negatif.

lagipula, sehun tak membutuhkan luhan.

namun sekarang, ini semua serasa begitu salah.

sehun mendapati dirinya merutuk dalam hati, merutuk kenapa tubuhnya berjalan tanpa diperintah, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara tanpa ia suruh, matanya menatap tajam tanpa ia sadari.

ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu, ya, memang. tapi bukan untuk merasakan sakitnya lagi, bukan. ia ingin meminta maaf pada luhan. ia ingin menyelamatkannya. ia ingin mengambil kesempatan yang selama ini ia buang, ia usir jauh-jauh.

namun semuanya terasa begitu salah dan menyakitkan.

sehun menangis dalam hati mengingat betapa nyatanya hal ini, betapa dekatnya ia pada sebuah kejadian yang paling ia takutkan.

ia ingin berteriak untuk berhenti melangkah, _tolong, berhenti berjalan, diam saja, tolong, jangan beranjak_.

namun telat.

suara pekikan kyungsoo dan joonmyeun di depan sana membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

 _tidak, tolong jangan terjadi._

ia berlari walau ia tak ingin. ia berteriak dalam hati walau ia tahu itu tak ada gunanya. ia berlari walau—

 _ini semua sungguh terasa salah_.

jantungnya melewatkan sebuah detakan dan ia berhenti berlari, memandang lurus kedepan dengan mata memburam.

teriakan kyungsoo disusul dengan pekikan kaget para pejalan kaki. dingin merasuki tubuh ringkih sehun, menyusup sampai ke tulang, sampai urat nadi, mencekiknya sampai ia susah bernapas.

rambut cokelat madu luhan, hijau rerumputan yang tertutup oleh rintik salju pertama, dan merah darah.

 **iii**

sehun terbangun dengan tepukan ringan di bahunya. ia merasa bahwa kepalanya sungguh berat, seperti baru tertimpa beban besar, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkatnya, menoleh kearah sebuah suara yang amat familiar.

"Sehun, kelas sudah usai."

joonmyeun.

sehun mengangguk sambil berterimakasih. ia merapikan rambutnya sebentar sebelum memasukkan semua alat tulis yang berserakan di atas mejanya, sebelum kemudian menggeret tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

ia melirik jam tangannya, dan mengernyit ketika ia tahu bahwa itu adalah hari lain, namun sudah terlalu sore. ia tak ingat hari apa itu, dan kenapa waktu membawanya kembali kesini. yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah kembali ke masa lalu _dan_ memberitahu luhan bahwa ia minta maaf dan _tolong jangan pergi_.

separuh dirinya tak yakin jika ini akan mengubah keadaan, namun separuh dari dirinya yang lain merasa penasaran akan kapan saat ini. ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa luhan akan segera datang dan menemuinya dan—

"Sehun!"

suara itu.

 _begitu salah namun juga begitu benar._

sehun menoleh dengan kernyitan di dahinya. sebuah suara muncul dari alam bawah sadarnya, berteriak agar ia berlari menyusul luhan di belakang sana dan katakan sesuatu, ubah masa lalu,ubah takdir, ubah semuanya namun Tuhan melarangnya.

"Sehun! Selamat ulang tahun!"

jantung sehun melewatkan satu kali detakan lagi.

jadi ia terlempar kembali pada 12 april.

melihat luhan dengan senyum tulus dan wajah berbinar yang menentramkan itu, melihat bagaimana kue cokelat mini yang ia bawa, melihat bagaimana ini semua terjadi lagi, membuat sehun ingin menenggelamkan diri di dasar samudra.

luhan terlalu nyata untuk jadi sebuah contoh ketidaksempurnaan. ia—terlalu salah.

"Sehun, aku bawakan kue. Kau—suka kue cokelat, kan?"

 _jangan seperti ini_ , jerit sehun dalam hati. tolong jangan membuatku semakin bersalah. tolong hentikan semua ini. hentikan, hentikan waktu.

"Huh?"

raut kecewa di wajah luhan semakin kentara ketika ia bertanya, "Sehun, ada apa? Apa kau tak suka?"

"Bukannya tak suka, tapi—"

"Oh, _well_?"

sehun menoleh, namun dalam hati ia tahu siapa sosok di balik punggungnya.

"Lihat apa yang kita temukan! Oh Sehun dan— _ew_ , bocah homo."

sorak sorai dan tawa membahana mengikuti dari belakang punggung kris.

sehun ingin berteriak untuk menyuruhnya berhenti, _tolong jangan katakan hal itu pada luhan, tolong jangan sakiti hatinya_ namun ia tahu, sebagian luka yang dirasakan luhan berasal darinya juga.

"Sehun, kau ulang tahun? Kau dapat kue darinya, bocah menjijikkan ini? Oh Tuhan kurasa aku ingin muntah."

"Kris, hentikan," kata sehun.

kris mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada. "Ada apa, Sehun? Kau ingin menerima kue itu? Atau kau malah ingin memakannya berdua saja dengan bocah itu, eh?"

sehun mendengus tanpa sadar, dan ia berucap, "stop membicarakan hal menjijikkan."

dan dengan itu ia berbalik. sebuah suara di alam bawah sadarnya menangis pilu melihat luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan tangis, namun sehun saat itu terlalu kejam dan terlalu berani untuk melakukannya.

tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar dan sedetik kemudian, wajah yang tadinya bersinar ketika memanggil namanya, kini telah tertutup sempurna dengan warna cokelat tua. wajah yang selalu ceria dan tertawa, kini telah kotor oleh kue yang—niatnya—ia bawa untuk seorang oh sehun.

sehun ingin menghentikan semua ini. melihatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya sungguh menyakitkan dan ia tak tahu betapa besar kesalahan yang ia miliki sehingga waktu membawanya kesini, kembali pada saat di mana ia harus menelan pil sakit atas apa yang ia perbuat pada luhan.

suara tawa dari belakang punggung kris semakin keras terdengar ketika luhan menangis, memandang sehun tak percaya, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga sampai sosoknya hilang di ujung koridor sekolah.

 _semuanya sungguh salah dan menyakitkan_.

 **iv**

sehun terbangun dengan tepukan ringan di bahunya. ia merasa bahwa kepalanya sungguh berat, seperti baru tertimpa beban besar, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkatnya, menoleh kearah sebuah suara yang amat familiar.

"Luhan sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Kenapa kau malah ketiduran di meja makan?"

ibu.

sehun tak tahu sejauh mana waktu mempermainkannya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tak berpikir banyak dan langsung menarik tasnya sembari berjalan keluar rumah.

sosok luhan yang tersenyum menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. suara luhan yang berseru, "selamat pagi, Sehun- _ah_!" menggema di lubuk hatinya yang semakin kosong.

 _tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu._

"Ayo berangkat!"

sehun mematung, mengernyit tajam pada tangan luhan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. sesaat setelah mengetahui bahwa sehun tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, luhan kembali menoleh dan memandang sehun dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Sehun- _ah_?"

sehun ingin mencegah mulutnya menyakiti luhan lebih dalam lagi karena ia tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan adalah hal yang sangat bertentangan dengan kata hatinya. tapi seperti tipikal sehun, semua yang keluar dari mulutnya, jika itu berhubungan dengan luhan, adalah sebuah kesia-siaan. kebohongan.

"Kau—kita... tidak, kita sebaiknya jangan berjalan terlalu dekat."

sebuah gurat terluka muncul di wajah luhan.

"Kenapa?"

sehun ingin berhenti. ia ingin menghentikannya karena ia ingat kapan hal ini berlangsung. ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ini semua bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan, namun—

"Jongin, kau tahu dia? Dia semacam—orang populer. Dan jika dia melihat kita berjalan berdekatan atau semacamnya, maka—aku..."

sehun pernah mengalami hal ini namun tetap saja, ia masih terkejut melihat sebuah senyum yang terpampang di wajah luhan.

 _senyum yang sangat salah_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku jalan duluan, ya? Setelah sepuluh langkah atau lebih, kau baru berjalan di belakangku. Kau mengerti?"

sehun mengangguk walau sebenarnya ini semua sangat salah.

sehun tahu takdir ingin mempermainkannya. sehun tahu ia terlalu berengsek untuk dapat kembali menyusuri waktu, menelan semua kesalahan besarnya dan ini semua sungguh sakit—sakit melihat luhan kecewa karena ia bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah sampah. sakit melihat luhan masih tersenyum walau sudah jelas ia menolak berjalan bersamanya. sakit melihat bagaimana luhan berjalan di depan sana, kaki kecilnya berayun pelan, namun punggungnya merosot kecewa.

sehun pernah bertanya dahulu kala, apa luhan begitu bodoh—selama ini sehun selalu mendorongnya menjauh, memberi sinyal bahwa sehun tak ingin luhan berada dalam radius yang dekat dengannya.

sehun tahu luhan menyukainya. sehun lebih dari tahu jika luhan mencintainya, melihatnya sebagai lelaki dewasa, namun sehun terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa satu titik kecil dalam hatinya, ia ingin merasakannya.

cinta?

ia ingin mencintai luhan, namun sehun tidak bisa. sehun adalah contoh kesempurnaan sedangkan luhan adalah kebalikannya.

sepuluh tahun yang lalu sehun mungkin akan memuji luhan dan mendambanya, namun setelah mereka tumbuh dewasa, dan sehun tahu apa itu dunia, bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan dan dikucilkan, bagaimana rasanya dibuang, bagaimana rasanya sendirian—sehun menolak semuanya.

sehun selalu mendorong luhan menjauh karena ia terlalu takut pada kecaman masyarakat akan rasanya yang tak lazim. maka dari itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum rasanya membesar, ia memilih mendorong luhan menjauh.

toh ia sudah terbiasa sendirian. tak ada luhan, sehun juga masih sempurna.

 _namun sekali lagi, ini semua terasa begitu salah_.

 **v**

sehun terbangun dengan hembusan angin gugur menerpa tubuh ringkihnya. ia merasa bahwa kepalanya sungguh berat, seperti baru tertimpa beban besar, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkatnya, menoleh kearah sebuah suara merdu memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

 _sehun, sehun, sehun._

suara luhan nampak begitu merdu, begitu indah, begitu dekat, begitu— _nyata_.

jika permainan memutar-balik-waktu sudah berhenti, sehun ingin kali ini ia berada di surga karena ia ingin menghentikan semuanya, _tolong hentikan segera_ , karena sehun ingin menemui luhan dan mendekapnya erat, mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ dan _aku minta maaf_ sebanyak yang ia bisa.

namun waktu masih berbalik.

dan ia baru sadar jika ia berada di salah satu hari di musim gugur.

dan taman.

sehun tahu ini gila tapi ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi seribu kali lebih ringan, dunia masih sungguh baru dan besar. lalu saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia baru sadar jika dirinya terlempar jauh ke masa lalu.

atau lebih tepatnya masa kanak-kanak.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!"

suara luhan nampak begitu merdu, begitu indah, begitu dekat, begitu nyata.

"Sehun! Lihat apa yang aku temukan! Lihat! Anak anjing!"

sehun ingin berteriak _luhan, luhan, luhan, tolong kembali_ dan mendekapnya erat. ia ingin mengatakan ia takkan mendorongnya lagi. ia takkan berlari lagi, ia takkan bersikap bodoh lagi...

"Sehun!"

dan untuk pertama kalinya, sehun berlari kearah luhan.

ia berlari seolah-olah semua kekuatannya berada di kaki dan ia takkan berhenti sebelum ia meraih tubuh luhan. dan ketika sosok luhan nampak jelas di depannya, ia tak ingin membuang waktu karena selama ini ia terlalu banyak membuang kesempatan yang ia miliki.

ia merengkuh tubuh kecil luhan erat, membuat anak anjing yang berada di dekapan luhan jatuh dan berlari menjauh. sehun tahu ini sungguh terlambat, ini sepuluh tahun lebih lambat namun ia tak peduli. ia tak peduli dan ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Se—Sehun?"

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu."

"A-apa?"

sehun tahu ini begitu aneh, mendengar seorang anak lelaki berusia delapan tahun menggumamkan kata cinta pada seorang anak yang berjenis kelamin sama, namun ia tak peduli. Tuhan sedang memberinya kesempatan dan ia takkan melewatkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu."

luhan meraih punggung sehun untuk memberikan usapan lembut menenangkan, namun sehun tak peduli. ia tak peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku berjanji aku takkan mendorongmu menjauh, aku berjanji aku takkan pergi dari sisimu asal kau terus di sampingku, jangan pergi, jangan pergi-pergi lagi, kumohon."

air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata sehun, kalimat demi kalimat yang ia ucapkan seringkali tersendat oleh isakannya dan luhan tetap di sana, luhan tetap di sana dan itu sudah cukup bagi sehun.

"Sehun—"

sehun merasa tubuh luhan mendorongnya menjauh, memisahkan pelukan mereka dan inilah kali pertama sehun melihat wajah luhan yang ia sadari, tak pernah berubah. selalu seperti itu.

"Sehun," katanya, mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi sehun kecil, "jangan menangis, Sehun."

"Tapi kau akan pergi jika aku tak mengatakan hal ini. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Tak peduli jika kita sama-sama laki-laki, aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa jangan pergi, Luhan, jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak akan." luhan menjawab. "Aku tidak akan pergi darimu."

sehun kembali mendekap erat luhan karena ia merasa menang, ia merasa menang karena akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkannya pada luhan dan—bukankah ini akan mengubah takdir mereka?

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

 _tapi sekali lagi, sebuah suara di lubuk hati sehun mengatakan bahwa ini masih terasa salah._

 **vi**

sehun terbangun dengan hembusan angin gugur menerpa tubuh ringkihnya. ia merasa bahwa kepalanya sungguh berat, seperti baru tertimpa beban besar, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkatnya, menoleh kearah sebuah suara merdu memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

 _sehun, sehun, sehun._

suara luhan nampak begitu merdu, begitu indah, begitu dekat, begitu— _nyata_.

"Luhan?"

tak ada jawaban.

"Luhan?"

masih tak ada jawaban.

"Luhan?! Luhan! Luhan! Jawab aku, Luhan!"

sepi, senyap, sendiri.

 _terasa sangat salah._

sehun tak mengerti di mana dia sekarang, terlempar kemana lagi ia saat ini karena sungguh, ia tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali warna putih. bukan krem, bukan putih gading, bukan juga putih mutiara. hanya putih polos. dan itu menakutkan.

 _luhan, luhan, luhan._

"Sehun..."

jantung sehun melewatkan satu kali detakan.

suara luhan nampak begitu merdu, begitu indah, begitu dekat, begitu— _nyata_.

"Luhan!"

"Sehun?"

"Luhan, di mana kau?! Luhan!"

sepi, senyap, sendiri.

 _terasa sangat salah._

"Sehun..."

"Luhan, tolong berhenti."

sehun terisak, jatuh pada lututnya, hampir limbung namun ia harus kuat. luhan masih ada di sini dan ia tahu itu. ia tak ingin kehilangan luhan, namun di sisi lain, tempat ini begitu—menakutkan.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti, Sehun. Aku tak pernah berhenti."

sehun merasa nada suara luhan melemah dan ia tak pernah merasa lebih takut dari ini.

"Aku tak pernah lari walau kau mendorongku. Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu walau nyatanya kau yang terus menolakku. Aku selalu mencintaimu walau kau mencoba menutup mata."

sepi, senyap, sendiri. keheningan ini mampu membuat sehun sulit bernapas, dan ia takut. sangat takut jika ini adalah kenyataan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku tak pernah pergi, aku tak pernah berlari. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau yang memintaku. Kau yang memintaku untuk jangan pergi dan jangan berlari, untuk tetap di sampingmu. Kau yang memintaku pertama kali, Sehun."

 _ini sungguh salah._

"Namun kau malah membuangku jauh-jauh."

sehun berteriak, memanggil nama luhan yang suaranya hilang tertelan udara yang makin terasa dingin. _dingin, dingin, dingin_.

lalu ingatan itu muncul lagi... _ingatan yang begitu salah._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku berjanji aku takkan mendorongmu menjauh, aku berjanji aku takkan pergi dari sisimu asal kau terus di sampingku, jangan pergi, jangan pergi-pergi lagi, kumohon."_

" _Tapi kau akan pergi jika aku tak mengatakan hal ini. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Tak peduli jika kita sama-sama laki-laki, aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa jangan pergi, Luhan, jangan pergi lagi."_

" _Tidak akan." luhan menjawab. "Aku tidak akan pergi darimu."_

dan semuanya menghitam. putih yang terasa menyeramkan itu terasa seperti tersedot dan berputar-putar, membuat kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat, berubah menjadi hitam, lalu putih lagi, lalu hitam, sebelum kemudian semuanya kembali normal.

rintik salju pertama menyapu kulit putihnya, mengantarkan hawa dingin yang menyeramkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

lalu ia merasa suara-suara menyapa gendang telinganya. awalnya samar, namun semakin lama semakin jelas. tapak kaki orang berlari beradu dengan suara rintik salju yang turun semakin deras, membuatnya takut dan gemetar.

teriakan kyungsoo disusul dengan pekikan kaget para pejalan kaki. dingin merasuki tubuh ringkih sehun, menyusup sampai ke tulang, sampai urat nadi, mencekiknya sampai ia susah bernapas.

rambut cokelat madu luhan, hijau rerumputan yang tertutup oleh rintik salju pertama, dan merah darah.

—o—o _end_ o—o—

 _a/n : well, it kinda late but i wish i could spend more time to write hunhan. i miss them tbh. so much. ini kayaknya beda sama penulisanku yang lain karena di sini aku hampir nggak pake huruf kapital (kecuali bagian dialog dan kata 'Tuhan'). ini sebenernya teknik menulis ala-ala sachi yang baru. well, emang sih ngga sesuai kaidah tapi aku di sini menulis bukan menulis baku, tapi lebih ditekankan pada 'art' nya jadi ngalir aja gitu. buat yang nunggu ff lain maaf belum bisa lanjut, tapi untuk yang mosaics mungkin awal september aku update endingnya (kurang ending doang aja ngaretnya lama lu tong -_-) anw semoga ff yang ini suka walau agak bingungin (aku juga awalnya bingung btw lol) tapi kalo nggak suka—well, terserah, toh aku terlanjur nulis dan ngepos lol. thankyou very much hope you have a very lovely day everyday~~~_


End file.
